inheritancefandomcom-20200222-history
Genealogy
Genealogy is the 45th chapter of Brisingr. It takes place from the view of Eragon. Summary Following their long flight from Farthen Dûr, Eragon and Saphira arrive in Ellesméra. Eragon reaches out with his mind for the consciousness of Gilderien the Wise and requests permission for him and Saphira to pass. Gilderien grants his permission, replying that Eragon and Saphira are welcome in Ellesméra so long as they keep the peace. Saphira arrives at the Crags of Tel'naeír and after flying a bit further, she and Eragon spot Glaedr curled up next to a house, with Oromis sitting in a chair at a round table. Saphira lands and Eragon climbs off her, but falls on the ground due to his exhaustion. He pushes himself to his feet and he is greeted by Oromis, who welcomes him and Saphira back to Ellesméra in the Ancient Language. Eragon is at first speechless due to his having barely spoken during his flight with Saphira, but he eventually makes the elves' traditional gestures of courtesy and greets Oromis and Glaedr. Saphira makes no moves of greeting, instead remaining where she is, her tongue hanging out with exhaustion. Eragon explains that they ran into a headwind and Glaedr breathes on Saphira, pouring energy into her. He tells her that he went hunting that morning and she may eat the leftovers of his kills. Saphira emanates silent gratitude, then makes her way to the area indicated and begins to eat a deer. Oromis invites Eragon to have a drink. They sit down and Eragon tries to speak, but Oromis tells him that he would prefer to wait until Saphira can join them. Eragon agrees to this and Saphira eventually joins them, but not before spending the better part of an hour eating and then an additional ten minutes drinking water. She warns them that she might fall asleep at any moment and Glaedr replies that if she does, they will wait for her before continuing. Oromis tells Eragon that he does not need to summarize recent events, as he is already aware of everything that has happened in the past weeks, including Orik's election as King of the dwarves. Eragon asks if he knows about his attempt to remove his spell from Elva and Oromis reassures him that he fulfilled his duty regarding this matter. Oromis tells Eragon to ask what he will and Eragon asks "What if I don't know the right questions to ask?" Oromis seems proud, noting that there are many elements of his and Saphira's training that must not be spoken of out of turn. Eragon replies that it seems that there is much that they have not spoken of and Glaedr replies that if Eragon has a quarrel with them, he should put it out in the open. Eragon asks if they knew who his father was when last they spoke and if they knew that Murtagh was his brother. Oromis replies that they did and Eragon rages about the fact that they didn't tell them. He wonders if they were afraid that he might become like his father, or that perhaps they might not have even considered it important enough to mention. He also wonders if Brom knew, saying that they can't expect him to believe it was merely a coincidence that Arya sent Saphira's egg to him. Oromis replies that this was an accident. Eragon continues to rage, wondering if he was intended as a weapon to atone for his father's villainy. He goes so far as to say that Oromis and Glaedr no longer have his loyalty or trust, prompting a massive growl from Glaedr who states "You have more reason to trust us than anyone else, hatchling." Then, Saphira states "Tell him," alarming Eragon with the distress in her thoughts. "You know?" wonders Oromis and Saphira replies that she does. Oromis prompts Eragon to sit, but Eragon, still angry, remains standing. Oromis says that he knows it is difficult, but they must talk about this in a civilized manner. Eragon consents to sit and asks why they never told him that his father was Morzan. Oromis replies that they would be fortunate if he was anything like his father and that Murtagh is not his brother, but rather his half-brother. "Who?" wonders Eragon and Oromis continues that he and Glaedr did not wish to hide things from him, but they had sworn the most binding of oaths that they would never reveal the true identity of Eragon's father to him unless he had discovered the truth on his own or the identity of his relatives placed him in danger. Thanks to Murtagh's actions, they can now speak freely on this matter. Eragon asks again who his father is and Glaedr tells him to look into his heart, as he has already known the answer for a long time. Eragon immediately rejects this, shouting "I don't know! I don't know!" and Glaedr replies "Is it not obvious? Your father is Brom."